Hands off
by uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Requested on tumblr by an anon who just wanted some Niff smut. Nick and Jeff get busted having sex in a classroom.


Nick followed Jeff into the headmaster's office, his face burning. He took a seat and stared at his feet, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Now boys, do you know why you're here?"

"Yes sir." Replied both boys.

"And why would that be?"

"We broke the hands-off rule." Answered Jeff.

"Broke it? You boys destroyed it! Holding hands and being giggly teenagers is one thing but being intimate in a classroom is another thing entirely. If I had better judgment I might expel the both of you, but we need you in the warblers for now. "

Both boys sighed in relief.

"Keep in mind that your parents will be informed and if I see you so much as kiss for more than five seconds I'll give you detention for a week. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well, now go back to your dorm."

Nick and Jeff stood and left the headmasters office, waiting until they were out of earshot to begin laughing. They knew they should have probably been freaking out, but the situation they were in was just so out of the ordinary. They made it back to their dorm and Nick fell down on the bed, shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep as Jeff texted Blaine, detailing the events of the day.

/flashback/

"Excuse me, Miss?" Jeff asked as he walked up the front of the room just after the bell.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Nick and I could use the room for a while? It just that I've missed a few lessons and the library's really full."

"Of course, of course. Use it for as long as you need, just remember to lock up." Miss Berry handed Jeff a set of keys as she left the classroom, waving at him. He locked the door and glanced over at Nick who was going through the piles of work on the front desk to find his new textbook. Nick jumped as he felt Jeff's arms wrap around his waist, settling on his waistband.

"Oh, no. Not now. I really need to get this work done Jeff."

"You can do it after I do you." Jeff leaned in and sucked at his earlobe, making him shudder.

"Not now. Jeff we can do this later." Nick said sternly, turning around to face Jeff.

Jeff pouted and looked at him through dark lashes. "Nicky please. I'll let you get work done whenever you want, but I need you now! I've hardly seen you today and I miss you."

Nick sighed. "Jeffie, I miss you too. I'm just really behind on this work and so are you." He moved to pull a pencil out of his book bag when he felt a very not-his-own hand rubbing up and down his thigh. He ignored it and continued to take out his notebook when Jeff's hand began moving up and to his inner thigh. "What if I made you change your mind Nicky?"

Nick continued to go through his bag, ignoring Jeff and attempting to ignore his growing problem. Ignoring Jeff was easy. Easy enough until he felt the blonde's hand scraping over his boner through his pants. "Jeff, oh my god." He was trying to reprimand Jeff although it sounded more like a moan. Jeff looked down at him with lust blown eyes, grabbing Nick's blazer and pulling it off his shoulders. Nick worked on his button-down while Jeff removed his own clothes. Before Nick could get to his pants, Jeff was on his knees unbuttoning them and pulling them down around his ankles. He ran his index fingers around the waistband of Nick's boxers, pulling them down in one go. Jeff stared at Nick's cock hungrily before leaning over and sucking the head into his mouth. Nick's hands shot down, grabbing fistfuls of blonde hair as he felt Jeff take him in deeper. Jeff continued to bob his head, encouraged by Nick's moans. After a while he pulled back, looking up at Nick. Nick looked down at Jeff, all swollen red lips and sweaty hair and he knew he had to have him now. He grabbed Jeff's bag off the desk, rummaging through it before pulling out a bottle of lube, throwing it at Jeff and leaning over the desk. Jeff's eyes widened as he quickly poured some lube on his fingers, prodding at Nick's hole with two fingers before pushing them both in. It was only a matter of seconds before Nick was pushing back against him and he added a third finger. "Jeffie, please." Nick whined. Jeff laughed as he coated himself with lube and pushed in roughly, putting his hand on the small of Nick's back and pushing him down on the desk. "Please what?" Jeff teased.

"Fuck me."

Jeff laughed again. "That I can do." He began thrusting into Nick, reaching his hand around to stroke Nick in time with his rapidly increasing thrusts. He leaned down and placed a trail of kisses down Nick's back, starting at his neck. "God, I'm close." Nick cried as he came over Jeff's hand and the desk. Seeing Nick come undone like that was enough to push Jeff over the edge. He continued thrusting shallowly as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing on top of Nick before pulling out and placing a kiss on top of the brunette's head. Both of them got cleaned up and Nick yelped as Jeff grabbed him and pressed him against the board, pushing his tongue past the shorter boys lips. Nick moaned and both boys jumped back as they heard the door handle rattle. "It's okay, I locked it." Jeff whispered, putting one hand over his mouth and the other over Nick's. The handle rattled again and Jeff pulled Nick to the floor as it opened.

"Mr. Sterling? Mr. Duval?" said their headmaster's voice. Nick squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the worst as their headmasters footsteps came around the desk. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? BOTH OF YOU, DRESSED AND IN MY OFFICE IN FIVE MINUTES!" Yelled their headmaster as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. A horrified Nick stood and turned to Jeff who was still on the floor. "That was the most embarrassing thing that's ever fucking happened."

"So, we have five minutes? How about round two?" Jeff laughed.

"Jeff!" Nick laughed as he punched the blonde in the arm. They both got dressed and headed for the headmaster's office, trying as hard as they could to contain their laughter.

/end flashback/


End file.
